Emotion
by Darkness of life
Summary: Chapter 5 up-....Tsukasa and Mimiru spend more time together....is Tsukasa getting closer to Mimiru than he thought he would?
1. First Meeting

Emotion   
  
Leaning back on his bed against the wall he looked out the window smiling slightly as he saw the half moon. The reflection of the moon was mirrored in his grey eyes that seemed to show no emotion. Many people use to tell him his eyes were grey because he was emotionless, but they were very far from the truth.  
  
"...tsukasa?..."  
  
Tsukasa turned around and smiled seeing his father. After being able to log out bear had adopted him and he then moved in with bear around a week later. Even though he hadn't heard what his profession was from him, mimiru had told him something about being a novelest. Even when he had moved in it had taken him awhile to call him Ryo, which was his real name, although he still sometimes liked to call him Bear.  
  
"...nothing's wrong dad...just a bad dream..."  
  
In Tsukasa's eyes bear looked just like character. He wad very tall around 6 with olive colored eyes and brown hair that had a few streaks of white due to his age. Although he had tried to get him to tell him his real name bear always made sure that he wouldn't find out, but he had decided if his father didn't want to tell him it was okay and that he would not trouble him anymore about it.  
  
Ryo (Bear) walked over to tsukasa's bed and sat down while looking at him with concerned eyes, "...now are you sure there is nothing wrong?..."  
  
Tsukasa hated to lie to him but ever since he had logged out of the world, which was around five months ago, he had the same reoccuring nightmare where he and all the others were killed. Shaking his head he smiled slightly at him, "...nothing's wrong dad....just alittle nervous about metting the others." He sighed shaking his head. Since he had logged out he had been to scared to see any of his friends from the world in real life. Although Ryo did think he needed to meet the rest he made sure not to pressure tsukasa into anything he did not want to do, "...its been so long since I last saw them in the world...I...I'm afraid...but I want to meet them."  
  
Bear smiled kindly and hugged his adopted soon while gently rubbing his back, "...they will like you tsukasa...I'm sure they will." With those final words he got up patting his son on the head and walked out of the room.   
  
Hearing his alarm clock he quickly turned it off and walked over to the window slowly with his hands in his pockets. His mind had been filled with questions the past few days. Closing his eyes slightly he smiled feeling the icy cold night breeze hit him. Ever since he had logged out he remembered how much mimiru and subaru had wanted to meet him. He had made a promise to himself that one day he would see them outside of the world. Slowly he walked into the bathroom letting his clothes fall down onto the ground as he got into the shower. He trembled suddenly as the icy water ran down his pale skin. Leaning back against the tiles he sighed peacefully.  
  
As an image of his friends ran through his mind he opened his eyes slightly. Slowly his body began to shake as quiet sobs softly escaped his lips. Tears slowly ran down his eyes as he pressed himself back harder against the tile wall. His hands clenched as blood slowly ran down his hands. Just because he had thought of his friends all the tears of sadness that had built over the years had finaly broken out. Tsukasa shivered as he moaned in pain feeling the soap and water drip down onto his hand sliding over the cut flesh.   
  
Tsukasa wrapped a towel around his waist and walked back into his room. The room was painted navy blue with a scene of a rainy day drawn up on the ceiling. The tears slowly subsided as he smiled very slightly. Slowly he opened the closet door looking for some clothes as he gripped onto the towel covering his waist. Most of his clothes were either black, grey, or white. There was an occasional navy blue shirt or dark green shirt but other than that he had never cared much for colors. Picking out some black pants and long sleeve grey shirt he let the towel fall onto the ground as he began to change. He smiled slightly as he felt the fabric of his clothes against his porcelin skin.   
  
Running a hand through his damp wet hair he closed his eyes feeling the water droplets run down his hand slowly. Walking around his room he finaly found his black boots and quickly put them on. The rays of sunlight started to hit his face quickly warming his skin. Today was the day he was suppose to meet the others. They had all agreed they would meet by the fountain in the middle of the park. Walking down stairs he was greeted by the sight of Ryo cooking breakfast and the fresh smell of coffee. He smiled slightly as he looked over at him.  
  
"...morning dad..."  
  
Ryo turned around and smiled with his eyes showing the same warmth that tsukasa had gotten used to, "...Good morning tsukasa...so todays the day...still nervous?..."  
  
He nodded slowly while sitting down by the table, "...yes...but I want to meet them..."  
  
Ryo smiled slightly and then looked at him while grinning..."...or maybe it is more like you want to see a someone?" He chuckled seeing tsukasa's blank expression, "...I'm just kidding...geeze can't an old man make a joke every once in awhile."  
  
Tsukasa closed his eyes as he smiled slightly enjoying the smell of the fresh pancakes and blueberry jam that was placed over them, "...wow this smells great dad." He quickly began to eat savoring the taste as he quickly finished eating. Ryo chuckled while looking at him, "...woah tsukasa...didn't think you were that hungry." He chuckled when tsukasa blushed slightly, "...aww I'm just kidding..."  
  
Looking down at his watch Ryo looked over at him, "...its time to go tsukasa...we are going to meet the others in an hour...we should be early."  
  
Tsukasa nodded as Ryo drank down his coffee and started to walked outside. He smiled slightly at him as he noticed bear start to walk down the street and chuckled catching up, "...you want to walk there?...I thought we were gonna take the car....but but them again someone did something to the car now didn't they." Tsukasa couldn't help but grin and Ryo's face showed complete embarassement. A few days ago Ryo hadn't been looking where he was driving and had driven right into someones yard hitting a tree. Although Tsukasa knew that it was a complete accident he couldn't help but chuckle every time he thought of it.   
  
Putting his hands in his pockets he tilted his head back looking up at the morning sky. Smiling slightly he could hear the sound of car horns and the sound of the children laughing and playing on the sidewalks. Thoughts of the World still ran through his mind. Ever since he had finaly logged off the World he had never logged back in. He knew that there were still those players that blamed all the troubles on him even though he had done nothing wrong.   
  
Seeing something infront of his face he almost fell down backwards. Hearing someone chuckling he looked up seeing Ryo, "...don't scare me like that." Tsukasa then smiled slightly, "...I'm going to get you back for that some how dad." Ryo chuckled while walking as Tsukasa walked a few feet behind him. Soon both reached the park. Tsukasa had come to love the park more than any other place in the city. Large trees were scattered through the park along with an abundant amount of sakura trees. He closed his eyes as some of the pink flowers slowly floated to the ground because of the strong breeze.  
  
Both walked to the middle of the park seeing a small group of people that were already there. Looking to the side he saw his dad smiling while looking over at the people. It must be them. putting his hands in his pockets he stood next to Ryo as the people looked over at them.  
  
"...Tsukasa!..."  
  
Realizing the voice suddenly as Mimiru he looked over at her and smiled while closing his eyes. Mimiru didn't look that much different from her player character. Her skin was a light tan, her eyes were a jade green, and her hair was light brown. She was only around an inch taller than him like in the World. He couldn't help but grin slightly as he saw her blush slightly. She then looked over at Ryo and quickly hugged him since she had never seen him outside of the world before. Ryo smiled down at her and huged her back. Tsukasa then looked back at the group seeing a tall woman with blue eyes and long dark brown hair. He saw her smile and walk over along with a tall man with short spiky hair and dark brown eyes.   
  
He hadn't noticed that Mimiru had hugged him and blushed slightly while looking into her eyes, "...um...ugh." She smiled slightly and held his hand as the rest of Ryo and the two other adults started to talk amongst themselves. He looked down at his hand that she was holding and smiled slightly while blushing. She quickly let go of his hand and chuckled nervously.  
  
"...its been so long since I saw you last time Tsukasa..."  
  
Nodding he sat down on a bench as she sat down next to him while looking at him, "...you know you said that we would meet one day...you owe me tsukasa." She grinned a bit while crossing her legs and putting her hands in her lap. Tilting her head back she looked up at the sky, "...Mimiru." Hearing him she looked at him, "...hm?..what is it tsukasa?"  
  
"...Who were the others that were there with you?..."  
  
"...oh." She giggled while looking at him and closing her eyes, "...that was Crim and Bt...they sure don't look anything at all like their player characters do they hehe..."  
  
"...and why wasn't subaru with you guys?..."  
  
"...she couldn't make it today because she is out of the city....although she really wants to meet you though."  
  
Smiling slightly he crossed his arms over his chest, "...I really want to meet her too.." looking at her he smiled slightly, "...and I'm glad that I got to meet you Mimiru...I had always for awhile now...its just that I was alittle scared..." He blushed from embarrasment as he said that and saw her look at him with a questioning glance, "...its not that I didn't want to meet you...its just...I was scared what you guys would think of me." He looked at the ground as she put her hand on his knee and squeezed it gently, "...tsukasa...you know that we wouldn't ever think anything bad of you without having some sort of reason...so don't worry okay."  
  
Nodding he looked at her and smiled slightly, "...thank you." She grinned a bit, "...hey see I am good for something aren't I." Both chuckled while hearing Ryo, Bt and Crim walked over to them. Bt smiled warly while looking down at them, "...my my...I didn't know you two were an item...so when is the wedding?" She chuckled as both of them blushed a dark scarelet red. Mimiru looked up at her while still blushing slightly hearing Crim and Ryo chuckle, "...hey its not funny!." Tsukasa smiled slightly at her, "...would I be that terrible to be with mimiru?..."  
  
"...what?!...no!...ugh...I mean." She suddenly blushed again and Tsukasa couldn't help but chuckle himself. They all talked for awhile, mainly what they had been up to and about their lives. Tsukasa had learned Crim was a business man that owned his own computer company and Bt worked as a teacher. He wasn't too surprised when Crim and bt had told everyone that they were dating. He was very happy for the two of them and also had made a joke about when they would get married. Tsukasa chuckled when he heared them say that they hoped realy soon.  
  
"...well we have to go...it was nice metting you tsukasa," Bt smiled at him as Crim shoke his hand and soon they both got into their car and drove off. Ryo then looked over at Mimiru and smiled slightly at her, "...Mimiru why don't you stay with us tonight...its getting dark and I'm sure your parents wouldn't mind." Looking over at Tsukasa Ryo smiled slightly, "...how about it Tsukasa?"  
  
Nodding he smiled a bit, "...sure...I think its a great idea."  
  
Mimiru smiled at both of them, "...really?...yay!" Tsukasa chuckled as the three of them walked along the sidewalk heading back to the house.  
  
~Well tsukasa had met everyone except for Subaru...as for putting sora in the story I will..though I don't know if he will be 10 like he is suppose to be or older...also to wheather if Subaru will be in a wheel chair like in the end of .hack//SIGN is still undecided...well I hope you enjoyed this chapter...  
  
~Next chapter: As tsukasa and mimiru get to know eachother better feelings start to grow inbetween the two...but what will happen when he finaly gets to meet subaru....  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Kowaru: *pops out and appears infront of you*....well I'm here for the disclaimer...my friend forgot to write it down ^____^ *gets pulled by the fangirls of Neon genesis* ahh no! ....we don't own .hack//SIGN or any of its characters ^__^ *clothes get ripped as he is thrown back into the mob* ah! 


	2. Feelings

Kowaru:*appears out of thin air and smiles*....once again we would like to say that we don't own .hack//SIGN or any of its characters  
  
Darkness:...although it wouldn't be bad if we did  
  
Shinji:*grabs onto Kowaru* ^__^  
  
Darkness:...- . -...  
  
Kowaru:^__^  
  
Darkness:...ugh oh well - . -....just both of you get a room please  
  
Kowaru & Shinji:Okay! ^_^ *both disappear in a puff of smoke*  
  
Darkness:...well now that thats done....here is the second chapter of "Emotion"....I hope that you enjoy it....  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Darkness:*appears sitting down on a chair*....well I just thought I'd reply to the people that have reviewed ^__^  
  
TsukasaSubaru4Eva- aww thank you ^__^ *hands her a chibi tsukasa doll*....well I Hope that you will continue to  
  
read the story ^_^....and I'll make sure to update as soon as I can  
  
Solar Chrono- sorry about the spelling hehe *blushes a bit in embarrassment  
  
and chuckles*....I'll make sure to check it over next time hehe....and think you for thinking its cool ^__^...*hands  
  
chrono a maha key chain and a book on how to raise grunties* ^___^  
  
Emotion  
  
A few minutes later Ryo, Tsukasa, and Mimiru had finaly reached the house. Mimiru smiled slightly looking at the peach painted house. Wow, this house is beautiful, I bet tsukasa and bear must love it here. She looked over at Tsukasa while Ryo was opening the door and smiled slightly. He doesn't look that much different from his player character, but still he seems more, well, alive here than in the world, I wonder if he had logged into the world at all since he was able to log out. Tsukasa blushed seeing her look so deeply into him, "...Mimiru?" Mimiru blushed noticing she was staring at him and smiled, "...just thinking of something tsukasa." Both of them walked in as Ryo opened the door.   
  
The living room walls were painted white. A large couch was placed back against the wall a few feet back from a large Tv. Two large cabinets were next to the tv filled with hundreds of books. The carpeting was dark green. Some random pictures of Tsukasa and Ryo were placed around the living room. Tsukasa grinned while waving mimiru over to a picture. The picture showed him on the ground laughing with Ryo running around in the background screaming. Mimiru burst out laughing when she saw the picture, "...what happened there?" Tsukasa chuckled while looking over at her, "....dad and me were playing baseball and when he ran back to catch a ball he hit a bee hive." Tsukasa grinned while looking over at Ryo and chuckled, "...he was so swollen from the bee stings he was the size of a bear." Both of them fell back on the couch laughing as Ryo crossed his arms over his chest, "...hey you were lucky those bees didn't go after you tsukasa."  
  
"...aww I'm sorry dad," Tsukasa grinned a bit as Mimiru giggled, "...well it seems like both of you enjoy living together." Ryo smiled slightly, "...we both do...although I'm not tsukasa's real father I still feel like I am...and he is just like my son aren't you tsukasa." Nodding tsukasa smiled, "...yep...dad's real fun...he lets me do just about whatever I want hehe." She pouted slightly, "...wish my dad was like that." Grinning Ryo sat down on a chair infront of the two, "...then why not move in with us?...the more the merrier." Mimiru smiled, "....I would love to...but even though sometimes my parents and I don't get along I still couldn't stand to be away from them...just like tsukasa probably couldn't stand being away from you." Tsukasa knew how she felt.   
  
When Tsukasa was young he and his father had never gotten along. Tsukasa's father beat him till he an inch from death before. His mother had always tried to protect him but almost ended up being beaten herself. One day his father came home drunk and was about to kill tsukasa with a knife, but his mother had blocked the hit. The knife was plunged right into her heart killing her almost instantly. When the police arrived tsukasa had said that it had all been an accident and his father wasn't sent to jail. Although tsukasa's father beat him his love for his father had never decreased at all. From then on his father never drank anymore and never beated him again either. A few years later his father had left not being able to take the pain anymore.  
  
One week later after his father had left tsukasa had logged into the World. He thought that he would be able to start over in the World. The young wavemaster was afraid of others and was not willing to get close. All the people that tsukasa seemed to care about died sooner or later. This was why he was never willing to join anyones party or try to even talk to anyone.   
  
Ryo saw the saddned expression in tsukasa's eyes, "...is there something wrong tsukasa?" Shaking his head he smiled slightly, "...nope...there's nothing wrong dad...I was just thinking of something." Ryo didn't believe that was entirely true but decided not to push the matter any further and smiled kindly while looking at Mimiru, "...I'm sorry but we don't have a guess room here...so you're going to have to sleep in Tsukasa's room." She smiled slightly, "...I don't mind." Standing up Tsukasa smiled slightly while looking down at her, "..come on Mimiru I'll show you my room."  
  
Getting up she followed Tsukasa as they both walked up stairs slowly. Stopping infront of a door Tsukasa opened the door slowly as both walked in. Mimiru looked around at the navy blue painted room. There wasn't much in the room besides the bed, a large desk with a computer, and a small table and chair by the window. She blushed noticing that they would most likely have to sleep in the same bed, "...hm...tsukasa...where am I going to sleep?" Realizing what Mimiru had probably noticed already he blushed slightly, "...m..my bed."  
  
Tsukasa kept blushing for alittle while. We are going to sleep in the same bed. Imaging something he quickly blushed a deep red. I can't think that, ugh. Looking at Mimiru he noticed that she was wearing a light pink shirt with a long sleeve white shirt, "...are you going to sleep in that Mimiru?" She nodded while sighing alittle, "..yeah I'm probably going to have to."  
  
"...how about I let you borrow some of my clothes Mimiru...if you sleep in those clothes you wont be comfortable probably." Walking over to the closet he looked around and got out a white shirt and some black sweatpants. Walking back over to her he smiled slightly, "...here Mimiru." Mimiru blushed slightly while looking at him then smiled, "...thanks tsukasa...um...is it okay if I take a shower here?"  
  
"...yeah...you can take in shower here." Opening the a door that revealed a large bathroom she thanked him and walked in shutting the door but forgetting to lock it. Slowly she pulled off her clothes letting them fall to the ground as she turned on the hot water. Waiting for it to warm up she got into the shower as soon as she saw the steam rise up into the air. Closing her eyes she enjoyed the feeling of the warm water running down her sensative skin. She smiled slightly while lathering up her hair with the strawberry scented shampoo. I wonder if he likes strawberrys, maybe we can go and buy some tomorrow, with whip cream hehe, yum...he sure has been nice, tobad he wasn't like this in the World. An image of tsukasa smiling ran through her mind as she opened her eyes slightly. He looks cute when he smiles, or blushes hehe.   
  
Meanwhile Tsukasa had layed back on his bed looking up at the ceiling. He smiled slightly seeing the drawn picture of a rainy day that seemed surprisingly life-like. Seeing the stream that seemed to flow out from under the bathroom door and out into the room he blushed a light pink thinking about her. She's not that much different from before. He closed his eyes feeling tired. Mimiru leaned back against the tile as the warm water kept running down her skin softly. Turning off the water she stepped out of the shower and dried her self off. She smiled looking down at the clothes that tsukasa had leant her and smiled feeling the fabric against her skin. She had noticed that the clothes smelled like strawberrys and smiled. These clothes smell just like him.   
  
Opening the door she slowly stepped out smiling warmly when she noticed tsukasa was laying back on the bed. Opening his eyes Tsukasa sat up seeing Mimiru. He blushed noticing how her wet hair stuck to the sides of her face gently and how she was smiling. S..she looks beautiful. She giggled sees him blush and sat down next to him on the bed, "...tsukasa I wanted to say thanks for letting me stay here. He smiled looking at her, "...no need to mimiru...I'm glad that you can stay here."  
  
Mimiru looked away as she blushed a light pink, "..t..tsukasa...when we were in the world...did..did you ever feel something for anyone else?" Thinking about that he smiled slightly and nodded, "....yeah...though I was never use to having feelings for anyone."  
  
"...I see." Smiling she turned around and looked into his eyes. His eyes opened slightly as his grey eyes stared back into her green eyes. Mimiru's hear seemed to suddenly quickly as he looked back into her eyes. Slowly she pressed her hands on the bed as he closed his eyes slightly still staring at hers. Tsukasa almost felt like he couldn't breath as he leaned forward more till his lips were an inch away from her's. Both closed their eyes as their lips met. A mixture of lust and love ran through both their bodies as Tsukasa leaned more against her deeping the kiss.   
  
Gently his tongue pressed softly against her teeth begging entrance as she happlily opened her mouth. He ran his tongue slowly over her teeth exploring her mouth while slowly running his hands up to her shoulders. She wrapped her arms around his neck while running her tongue gently against his not willing to wait any longer. Tsukasa savored her taste as he moaned softly into her mouth. She tastes like vanilla. She moaned softly back into his mouth while running her hands through his silky hair. She smiled slightly while kissing him. Heh....he tastes like strawberrys...I never thought we would be doing this...I..I'm glad. His hands gently stroked her back while leaning her down onto the bed still gently running his tongue back against hers.   
  
Both then pulled away panting form the lack of air. Tsukasa looked down at her with his eyes half closed as she looked up at him. The room seemed to grow quiet as both kept looking at eachother. Mimiru heart felt like it was about to jump out of her chest as she kept looking up at him, "...t..tsukasa." Tsukasa put his hands on the bed as his hair ran down the sides of his face, "....mimiru." Her hands slowly came up to his waist to his pants. He put his hands in hers and shoke his head, "...we can't...not now." She stopped and wrapped her arms around him softly as he layed down next to her with his arms around her. Mimiru smiled slightly as she kissed his neck softly. Tsukasa moaned softly while closing his eyes. We can't...not yet...I...I don't know if mimiru is the one I love yet. He looked down at her as he noticed that she had fallen asleep. Smiling slightly he brushed her wet hair out of her eyes, "...gomen Mimiru." Holding her close he soon drifted off.   
  
Mimiru opened her eyes slightly smiling at Tsukasa as she noticed he had fallen asleep. Tsukasa, I...I love him...we were so close to..She smiled while kissing his cheek. It doesn't matter...I'll wait for him for aslong as I have to and I will tell him how I feel, even though he might not feel the same way. Wrapping her arms slightly tighter around her she layed her head on his chest slowly falling asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yawning Tsukasa woke up and streached slightly. Feeling something on him he looked down seeing Mimiru and smiled slightly shaking her softly, "...mimiru...wake up...its morning." She yawned cuddling closer to him and he couldn't help but smile at her. Slowly he slipped out of her arms and wrapped a blanket around her. Walking into the bathroom he took a quick cold shower. He then turned off the water and looked around remembering he had forgotten to get any of his clothes. He opening the door slightly looking outside seeing mimiru was still asleep and sighed in relief slowly opening the door. He then walked over to the closet making sure to hold on tight to the towel. Looking back at her he saw that she was still asleep and he let his towel drop onto the floor.   
  
Tsukasa blushed since Mimiru would see him completely naked if she were to wake up now. Picking out some white pants he quickly put them on. Mimiru yawned waking up and sat up on the bed while rubbing her eyes. Her vision was blurry at first then she looked forward to see Tsukasa without a shirt on and blushed pink seeing him. She then smirked, "...you're not as skinny as I thought you were...you should walk around without a shirt more often." Mimiru giggled when he started to blush, "...ugh its not funny mimiru."  
  
Tsukasa put on a black longsleeve shirt on while looking out the window seeing water droplets hitting the window and smiled slightly, "....its raining." Walking over to the window he closed his eyes slightly leaning his forhead against the window and smiled feeing the coldness. He then stood up and looked back at her while putting his hands in his pockets, "...Mimiru...about yesterday...I...I do feel something for you...I know that...but...but I want to know something else first." She smiled while looking at him, "...take all the time you need tsukasa...I'll wait for you for aslong as it takes...I promise."  
  
Mimiru blushed alittle, "...I'd hate to ask...but do you have some clothes I could borrow for today tsukasa?" Smiling he nodded, "....yeah." He got a longsleeve light blue shirt and white pants and handed them to her. He walked down stairs leaving her alone to take a shower or get dressed. Tsukasa was surprised not to see Ryo in the kitchen but as he went to get some water he saw a small note on the counter.   
  
Tsukasa,  
  
I had to leave early for work. Also, subaru called last night and she said that she hopes that you can visit her today, behind the note is the address. I'll come home back late so you might want to hang out with subaru for while.  
  
ps. I saw you and mimiru yesterday when you were sleeping, don't forget to use protection son hehehe  
  
He sweatdropped when he read the ps. and sighed, "...well I'm not surprised at all he saw us." Smiling he looked back at the address. I can finaly meet her, I'll ask mimiru is she wants to come along. He drank down some water and smiled seeing Mimiru walk down the stairs, "...hey mimiru...I'm going to go see subaru today...want to go with me?"   
  
"...sure...I haven't seen her either...it will be nice to see her..."  
  
"...we'll go right now...let me just get an umbrella..."  
  
He looked around the living room trying to find one but as much as he searched he couldn't find one at all, "...ugh can't find an umbrella...guess we are just going to have to go like this...Mimiru are you ready to go?."  
  
"...yeah...lets go tsukasa..."  
  
As he opened the door he smiled hearing the water droplets hit the cement and some of the water droplets hung off the blades of the grass. Both shivered at the sudden cold air as thunder was heard all around them. Tilting his head back he looked up at the darkened sky smiling as rain droplets ran down his neck and onto his chest and back. Mimiru smiled at him and grabbed his hand while running, "..come on tsukasa we shouldn't get too wet...if we do we might get sick." He chuckled running next to her while holding her hand as he looked down at the address, "....its going to take awhile to get there....if we keep this pace we might get there in around 20 minutes." She smiled at him while gently rubbing his hand, "...the longer we take the longer the time we can spend together." Tsukasa blushed a light pink as she giggled.  
  
Mimiru and Tsukasa soon reached Subaru's house and he knocked on the door waiting for someone to answer. A girl with long navy blue hair that reached down to her back, pale skin, and crimson eyes opened the door. Tsukasa smiled slightly. This must be Subaru. She was wearing a brown longsleeve shirt and some black pants, "...hello...are you Subaru?"  
  
"...yes...who are you?"  
  
"...Its me...Tsukasa..."  
  
The girls eyes widden while looking at him, "...Tsukasa...it really is you." Subaru smiled hugging him and he smiled slightly hugging her back. Mimiru smiled seeing the two hug but she couldn't deny she was a bit jealous that tsukasa was hugging Subaru. I wonder if tsukasa has any feelings for her...he probably does...still...I shouldn't jump to any conclusions. Subaru looked to the girl that was standing next to Tsukasa and looked at her questioningly, "....and who are you?" She smiled while looking at her, "...Mimiru." Subaru quickly hugged her and Mimiru smiled while hugging her back. She then looked at both of them and smiled, "....come in...both of you make yourselves at home."  
  
He looked around at the Pink colored living room noticing that it had lots of pictures and drawings of scenery and a large couch with a massive tv in the middle. Subaru looked at tsukasa as he looked around and smiled. Its really tsukasa...finaly...after all this time we finaly got the chance to meet outside of the World. Mimiru sat down on the couch with her legs crossed and her hands in her lap. He sat down next to her and smiled slightly while looking over at Subaru, "....see I did promise that I would see you one day outside of the world Subaru."  
  
Subaru smiled while looking at him, "...hai...I'm glad tsukasa...and I'm glad to see you too Mimiru...I'm so glad to see both of you."  
  
Leaning back against the couch he looked at her and smiled slightly, "...so what have you been up to subaru in the past year?"  
  
"...Well, I still play the World but not as much as I used to before....I've checked on your account and I have noticed that you haven't logged back in...though I'm not surprised really since of what happened to you in the World."  
  
Mimiru smiled slightly while remembering, "...still it wasn't that bad...if it wasn't for the World we would have never met eachother." Mimiru looked up at the clock as he eyes widden, "...ahh I have got to go...my parents are going to kill me if I don't get home soon." She smiled at the two and said goodbye as she quickly hurried off. Subaru blushed while looking at Tsukasa noticing how his wet longsleeve black shirt stuck to his chest. I should stop stareing...still it is good to watch. She giggled while Tsukasa tilted his head, "...what's so funny subaru?..."  
  
"...nothing...I was just thinking of something funny that I saw on tv the other day." Getting up Subaru sat down next to him and smiled while looking into his eyes, "...I've been waiting so long to meet you outside of the World...I'm so happy right now." Leaning forward she wrapped her arms around him and he smiled slighlty while looking down at her. She's beautiful...why do I feel like this around both mimiru and subaru...I can't feel this way...I...I can't decide between the two. Leaning his head against her neck he breathed in her scent smiling sighly as he smelled blueberry. Slowly he wrapped his arms around her as he heard her sigh peacefully. I wonder if he feels anything for me...I hope so. Leaning up slightly she looked at his grey bangs and smiled cuddling up against him. He's so warm....  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
Kowaru:*appears with a huge smile and his clothes all torn*...well h...hope you enjoyed this chapter....  
  
Shinji:*pants*  
  
Darkness:....*sighs*....you two really are hyper aren't you  
  
Kowaru: ^___^  
  
Darkness:...I have an idea ^___^...*claps as rabid fangirls suddenly appear*  
  
Fangirl 1:*sees shinji and kowaru* ITS THEM!  
  
Fangirl 2:*huge hearts replace her eyes* YAY!  
  
Rest of fangirl: LETS GET THEIR CLOTHES!!!!!!  
  
Kowaru: o . o  
  
Shinji: o . o  
  
Darkness: ^____^  
  
Shinji & Kowaru:*both run like hell as the fangirls try to rip their clothes off*  
  
Darkness:*chuckles*....well they'll be busy for awhile....well in the next chapter Tsukasa's feelings keep him apart from the two he loves....the next chapter is going to be great...but I'm not telling anything more about it heh.... 


	3. Author's Note

Author's Note-  
  
Darkness: Gomen for not having chapter three of Emotion up yet....I started it but had a little  
  
bit of a writers block ^__^'....I have about 20% of it done  
  
Kowaru:....aww I'm sure they wont mind ^__^  
  
Shinji:...yep they'll understand  
  
*suddenly thousands of fans with pitchforks and guns appear*  
  
Darkness, Kowaru, & Shinji: o . o  
  
Darkness:...you two sure were wrong - . -  
  
Kowaru:....a person can't always be right .  
  
Fans:...NEW CHAPTER...NEW CHAPTER!!!  
  
Darkness: o . o...RUN!*runs like hell as shinji and kowaru quickly are taken off by the fans*  
  
Darkness:*keeps running and looks back seeing the rabid fans* o . o....well I'll have the next chapter up  
  
in 2-3 days...hope I live to write it though *gulps and jumps into a taxi car* DRIVE MAN DRIVE!!! ! 


	4. Doubts

Tsukasa:*sighs and sits down on the ground*....why did I get dragged into this  
  
Darkness:...don't look at me...they got me here too - . -  
  
Kowaru:*grins looking down at them*...aww but both of you look great in pink dresses ^__^  
  
Shinji: yep ^___^...see it isn't so bad  
  
Darkness:...oh it is - . -  
  
Tsukasa:...how did we get tricked into this again?  
  
Darkness:...they did that weird puppy dog pout  
  
Shinji: No one can resist it ^____^  
  
Kowaru: ^__^  
  
Shinji and Kowaru: *both pout with watery eyes*  
  
Darkness: o . o  
  
Tsukasa:....o . o...wow...damn that look does work - . -  
  
Kowaru: *smiles* well enough of that...time to get on with the story...as we've said before we don't own .hack//SIGN or any of its characters  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Emotion  
  
Tsukasa blushed feeling Subaru's body so close against his. They both sat still in the same position not moving an inch for the next half hour but then as Tsukasa opened his eyes he saw   
  
the clock and got up slowly. Seeing that Subaru had fallen asleep he smiled slightly and then wrapped a blanket around her. Making his way out of her house he made sure to lock the   
  
door. Tilting his head back he could still see the black clouds that covered the city in a dark blanket. Not one ray of light could be seen through the clouds, so it was hard to tell that it was   
  
even still day at all. Taking a deep breath he smiled smelling the mixture of water and dirt that filled the air. His feet made soft splashes as he stepped in a few puddles.  
  
Thinking about Subaru and Mimiru, Tsukasa sighed and put his hands in his pockets, "....I'm so afraid...I...I can't love either of them...I can't...I'm so afraid to get my heart broken....."   
  
Closing his eyes he began to think about them again.  
  
Images in Tsukasa's mind:  
  
Mimiru on top of him on his bed as both of them share a passionate kiss.  
  
Subaru holding him close to herself.  
  
Mimiru smiling.  
  
Subaru smiling.  
  
Mimiru hugging him.  
  
Subaru hugging him.  
  
Closing his eyes he kicked the ground, "....why do I feel this way about both of them....I love both of them....I love them equally...why...why...."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Meanwhile back in Ryo's and Tsukasa's house:  
  
Mimiru had came and she stayed up in Tsukasa's room waiting for him. Looking around she giggled not knowing that the quiet boy she knew in "the world" loved anime so much. Anime   
  
poster's, wall scrolls, cd's, shirt's, games, and magazines filled his room. Seeing his closet she got up off the bed and walked over and smiled, "...should I...or shouldn't I?....hm....should   
  
hehe." Opening the door she saw mostly black, grey, and white long sleeve shirts as well as the same colored pants. There was a few colored shirts here and there but not many. Looking   
  
near the very back of the closet she saw some bunny pj's and immedeatly giggled, "...oh I'm sure going to ask him about this when he gets back hehehe...."  
  
Looking down at her still wet clothes Mimiru looked into the closet, "...I wonder if he would mind...hm....well I'll just put something on till my clothes dry." Grabbing some clothes she   
  
walked into his bathroom and slowly undressed herself. Putting on some loose grey sweats and a baggy white longsleeve shirt she looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. She then   
  
picked up her clothes and began to look around the house for awhile and soon found the drier. Putting her clothes in it and turning it on she walked into the living room and sat down.   
  
Mimiru then picked up the remote control and started flipping through channels but then stopped when she saw the news channel.  
  
News reporter: "...Well the weather still seems to be at 59F so make sure to put on some sort of warm clothing...in other news the popularity of the massive multiplayer online role playing   
  
game "The World" continues to rise...all the coma patients from all the years past have awakened and are for the most part in good health...We have also been told by ALTIMIT that soon   
  
they shall release a new upgrade "The World 4.3"...in this new version you will be able to have up to seven members in your party...also there shall be more attacks and some new classes  
  
....also there will be a new type of goggles that stimulate a players brain so that they can feel, smell, and taste...this and also many extra's shall be included in the new Version....Well that is   
  
the end of our program for tonight...hope you have a great night and a great morning as well..."  
  
Getting an idea Mimiru smiled, "....thats it...I'll get Tsukasa that new version of the world and those new goggles...I'm sure that he'll be very happy."  
  
Hearing the door knob turning Mimiru guessed that it was probably Tsukasa. Grinning alittle she turned off the tv and hid behind the couch as she saw Tsukasa walk into the house.   
  
Looking around Tsukasa smiled being back home and pulled off his wet shoes, putting them by the door. He walked into the living room and sat down as Mimiru stood up behind the   
  
couch and grinned putting her hands on his shoulders, "...boo."  
  
"...ahh!..."  
  
Quickly Tsukasa jumped up with his eyes wide open and looked at Mimiru who was on the ground laughing, "...ugh Mimiru don't scare me like that..."  
  
"...I...hehe...I...I'm sorry...hehe...."  
  
Grinning Tsukasa walked over to her and leaned down tickling her as Mimiru began to laugh more and more, "...hehe...n...no....haha...fair..."  
  
Chuckling he slowly stopped as Mimiru still giggled and then smiled up at him. Noticing their current position they both instantly blushed and Tsukasa got up then helped her up, "...g...  
  
gomen mimiru..."  
  
"...its okay Tsukasa..."  
  
"...so how come you're here?..."  
  
"...well I wanted to wait up for you...plus Ryo gave me a key so he said I can come whenever I want hehe..."  
  
"...thats great...and my clothes?" He grinned while seeing her blushed and chuckled, "...I'm just kidding mimiru..."  
  
"...ugh..."  
  
He walked up to his room with a pouting Mimiru following him. Mimiru sat down on a chair while Tsukasa sat down on the floor and leaned back against the bed. Closing his eyes slightly   
  
he smiled feeling the cold air that entered through the window hit him.  
  
"...Tsukasa...."  
  
"...hm?..."  
  
"....its great that you could see subaru outside of the world...."  
  
"...yeah...I'm glad...I'm glad to see both of your outside of the world...."  
  
"....r...really?...."  
  
"...yes...."  
  
She smiled and blushed slightly while putting her fingertips up to her lips, "...about last night....did you feel anything?...."  
  
Looking over at her he nodded, "...I'd be lying if I said I didn't...but I can't...not yet anyway." Looking away he sighed, "...I'm sorry..."  
  
"...I understand...."  
  
Standing up he sat down on his bed while crossing his arms over his chest then he smiled at her, ".....I was wondering if maybe we could spend the day together tomorrow Mimiru....I heard   
  
that their is going to be a carnival in the park....I don't know if you like those type of things...but it might be fun."  
  
/He's asking me to spend the day together....just us two/. She smiled while blushing, "....yeah I'd love to Tsukasa."  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Darkness:....I know the chapter was short...gomen...but I promise the next chapter will be long....it will be about Tsukasa's and Mimiru's   
  
day at the carnival...and what happens when Subaru sees them there..... 


	5. Time Spent Together

Darkness:...well like I said this chapter will be LONG heh  
  
Kowaru: ^_^...yay  
  
Shinji: ^____^  
  
Tsukasa:...*sighs*....why do I even have to be with either of them  
  
Kowaru: because we say so ^__^  
  
Darkness:...for the first time I agree with Kowaru ^___^  
  
Tsukasa: - . -'  
  
Shinji: We don't own .hack//SIGN or any of its characters ^__^  
  
Darkness:...enjoy the chapter.....remember speech is in " "...and thoughts are in //.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Emotion  
  
Rubbing her eyes Mimiru sat up and yawned. She smiled slightly looking through the window and seeing the faint blue sky. Remembering about the night before she smiled./Today is the day me and Tsukasa go to the carnival/. Getting up off her bed she then walked into the bathroom and took a quick shower. Leaning back against the tile wall she smiled and let the stream of water slowly run down her body. Turning off the water she then wrapped a towel around herself and made her way to the closet. Looking in she thought about what she would wear./...uh...I can't believe I'm this nervous.../. Searching through her closet she finally decided on what she though Tsukasa might like her to be wearing and put on a pink skirt and a long sleeve white shirt and grinned while looking at her reflection in the mirror, "...perfect..."  
  
Mimiru then walked over to her bed and sat down while pulling out something from a drawer. Pulling out a small box she then opened it revealing a small silver necklace with a pink butterfly pendant. She then put the box away and slowly put on her necklace being as careful as she could be as to not break the chain. Placing her hand on the pendant she sighed peacefully remembering when her mother had given it to her. Looking down at her watch she saw that it was 7am, which was still early.   
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
-At Subaru's house-  
  
"...Subaru...wake up honey..."  
  
Yawning she opened her eyes slightly as her mother smiled down at her,"...time to wake up...."  
  
"...its too early..."  
  
"....well remember that the carnival is today....you promised that you would help those kids from your class set up that food stand..."  
  
"...hai....just let me get dressed and I'll go to help them..."  
  
Her mom smiled and walked down stairs as Subaru began to get dressed. Brushing her hair, she then walked over to the window and opened it. Feeling the fresh breeze hit her she smiled but then closed her eyes as a image of someone ran through her mind. /...tsukasa....I haven't seen him since the yesterday...I'm glad that we finally got to meet out of the world....I'll call him later and maybe we can do something fun/.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
-Meanwhile in the park...-  
  
The silver hair youth sat on a bench while crossing his arms over his chest. Looking at the sky he sighed thinking about the doubts and questions that had been plaguing his mind for the past few days. /...there is no way that I can deny that I feel something for them....I'm not sure if it is really love...but it is getting there...I...I can't...what if I just hurt them in the end...what if something happens....I can't be with either of them..../  
  
Tsukasa looked at the ground with his eyes half closed as he sighed, "....I'm so afraid...."  
  
"...of what?..."  
  
Turning his gaze up he saw a guy that seemed to be around his age with short black hair with green spikes and hazel eyes. The guy grinned a bit then chuckled while putting his hands in the pockets of his black pants, "...so what are you afraid of tsukasa-kun..."  
  
"...do I know you..."  
  
He chuckled, "...why of course you do...its me...the mighty player killer..."  
  
"...s..sora?..."  
  
"...the one and only heh....so what are you afraid of anyway?..."  
  
"...it doesn't matter...."  
  
Tsukasa then stood up and walked off as Sora stood there with his head tilted to the side./...he's so much like his character in the world...heh...I'm not surprised/.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Walking out of her house Mimiru smiled smelling the roses that were in her yard. Hugging her mom she then began to walk on the cemented sidewalk while looking up at the bright Sky./...only a few more hours till me and Tsukasa go to the carnival....Maybe I should go find him and we can just hang out till then....but I don't know where he is though....I'll probably see him around here.../. Smiling she then kept her pace and stopped when she had reached the mall, "...I know....I'll buy him something..."  
  
The large structure was painted a white and the ceiling was made of glass. The sound of people talking amongst themselves was heard all around as couples and friends walked while looking at the many different stores. The automatic opening doors opened as Mimiru walked into the mall. She wondered what Tsukasa might like but decided that she would just browse for awhile and then she would think of something. She smiled looking at a large fish tank that was in the middle of the mall. She guessed it was the center of the mall since all the food booths were there.   
  
Walking into Old Navy she looked around and walked over to the boy's section of the store. /...hm...well he does seem to like black and grey alot...so he'll probably like something that is that color...but I should get him something violet too so it matches his eyes heh/. She looked at the shirts and picked out a long sleeve black shirt that had a grey cross in front of it. /...he'll like this I'm sure about it...now what's next?.../. Mimiru then looked at the different pants that were sold and choose some black pants that went along with the shirt. Paying for the clothes she then looked around but got some-what bored. As she was walking towards the exit she saw a store that was called "Shadows".  
  
/...shadows?...I wonder why they would name a store that...hm....well they seem to sell chains and necklaces...maybe I can find something for Tsukasa there. The walls of the store were painted completely black with stars. Turning her gaze upward she could see there were even more stars. They glowed white, green, blue. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw a purple bracelet with small black spikes and instantly knew that was what she was going to get for him. Quickly she bought it and then made her way outside.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Tsukasa put his hands in his pockets while walking and stared at the ground while sighing. Questions still ran through his mind. Looking up he looked at the sky and kept walking. Hearing something he looked at two kids that were playing and smiled slightly. /...they're so innocent...life is so easy for them...they hardly have to worry about anything....sometimes I wish I was as carefree as them....but I don't think that I ever will be like that.../. Leaning against a tree he looked at the cars that passed by and closed his eyes slightly.  
  
/...I care about both of them....so if I do end up with either Mimiru or Subaru I'll be glad....how will I tell them though...I can't just go up to them and say "...hey I love you..."...if I did that I'd be way to embarrassed...I know how Mimiru feels about me but I don't know if Subaru sees me more than a friend...I'm still afraid...what would happen if it doesn't work out and we end up not talking to each other anymore ever...I wouldn't be able to stand that....I...I guess I can just keep my feelings inside of me for the mean while till I come up with a decision...though I know that it wont be easy at all.../.  
  
Crossing his arms over his chest he looked at the sky, "...what should I do...". Tsukasa then smiled as he began to walk, "...I guess I'll have to figure out that by myself...heh...I'm not surprised..."  
  
On the other side of the street Tsukasa could see Mimiru walking. Smiling slightly he waited for the chance he could cross the street. Not seeing any cars he walked and followed Mimiru who hadn't seem to notice him just yet. Walking up behind her he smiled slightly, "...hey Mimiru..."  
  
Mimiru jumped up because she was startled. Turning around and noticing that it was Tsukasa who had greeted her she smiled, "...hi Tsukasa....you scared me hehe..."  
  
"...hehe...gomen Mimiru..."  
  
"...its okay...so what have you been up to?..."  
  
"...not much...I ran into Sora though..."  
  
"...Sora?!....ugh I'm glad that I didn't see him....he's such a jerk...."  
  
"....heh....so what were you thinking about?..."  
  
"...hm?..."  
  
"...well I think you might have saw me but you just kept walking...which means either you were thinking of something or you just didn't want to talk to me..."  
  
"...what?!...the reason I didn't notice you was because I was thinking about you...I...I mean...ugh..."  
  
Tsukasa chuckled as he saw her blush and then smiled, "...I was just kidding Mimiru...so why were you thinking about me?..."  
  
He couldn't help but grin when he saw her blush more and cover her face with both of her hands, "...blushing more?...heh....well it does match your shirt..."  
  
Mimiru walked up ahead of him so that he wouldn't see how red her face was getting./...ugh why do I have to blush around him..../. He looked over at her while walking and chuckled, "...well what do you want to do?..."  
  
"...hm?..."  
  
"...we still have awhile till the carnival starts Mimiru...so is there anything that you would like to do in the mean time?..."  
  
"...oh that reminds me...I have a surprise for you but I'll give that to you after the carnival...so can we stop off at your house and then maybe go for a walk?..."  
  
"...sure..."  
  
They both kept walking as the sun kept rising over head till it was just above them. Tsukasa winced slightly as he stared at the sun then looked up ahead. /...noon...yeah there is still a few more hours till the carnival starts....I wonder what Mimiru's surprise for me is....hm....I want to know but I'll wait till she shows me.../. After walking for a few more blocks they soon reached Tsukasa's house and he then took out his key and opened the door as they both walked in. Looking around he smiled looking at the familiar surroundings. Mimiru giggled while looking around, "...seems cleaner than normal...."  
  
"...yep I cleaned the other day....had to since Ryo doesn't clean at all....he sure is an adult but sometimes he can act like a real baby heh...just don't tell him I told him that..."  
  
"...hehe....so Is it alright if I put this up in your room Tsukasa?...", she said as she held up the bag that held the things that she had bought at the mall. He nodded and smiled slightly as she walked up to his room. Opening the door to his room Mimiru looked inside and saw that it much more cleaner than normal, not that it was dirty before./....heh...guess Tsukasa's a little bit of a neat freak..../. She tried to find a place where she thought that Tsukasa might not look. Opening his closet she hid the bag behind some old boxes then walked down stairs. Tsukasa leaned back on the couch while flipping through different channels and then stopped when he reached The WORLD channel. Over the past few years the world has become to popular that they made a channel just for The WORLD that talked about everything from recent news of The WORLD to news about some of the players and events.  
  
  
  
"...well today there have been reports of players from different countries dying....there have been so fa 20 cases of these...it seems that there is a pulse that is sent out that completely paralyzes a person's body not allowing him or her to breath which results in a slow and painful death...for this The WORLD will not be accessible until this devastating problem can be fixed...we know that there are players that will try to hack into The WORLD...these people must...I repeat must be extremely careful if you do...these deaths have reminded people of what happened around two years ago....ALTIMIT has released this statement: -Wavemaster, if we find out that you have had some part in this you shall be punished dearly for these actions-...well some of us wonder who ALTIMIT is talking about but there is said that there was a player that caused people to go into comas..."  
  
Sighing he turned off the tv. /...how could they think that I would have a part in that....I haven't logged into the world for so long...I wonder...have they've been trying to find me?....I did not do anything wrong...but if they do believe that I was a part of that they will stop at nothing till they get rid of everything that is causing problems in The World.../. Mimiru smiled as she walked over to him, "...something wrong Tsukasa...you seem al little depressed...."  
  
Smiling he shook his head, "...no....I was just thinking of something....so where do you want to go?..."  
  
Mimiru shrugged then giggled, "...I don't know really heh...."  
  
"...me neither..."  
  
"....how about we go to see the arcade?...that's always fun..."  
  
"...yeah that does sound fun, lets go then Mimiru..."  
  
Both made their way outside of the house and Tsukasa made sure to lock the door. He then walked next to Mimiru as they made their way to the arcade. It didn't take them long to arrive since it was only a few blocks away fro the house. Both were greeted by the loud sounds from the games and from the kids talking, "...wait here Mimiru..."  
  
Tsukasa walked over to a machine and inserted a twenty dollar bill and waited till a card that had the number of how much money he had put in it came out of a slit of the machine. Taking the card he walked over to Mimiru and smiled, "...so what do you want to play first?..."  
  
"...hm....a racing game..."  
  
"...heh...okay..."  
  
They both got into a car that was in the middle of the arcade. Here anytime the car turned or went fast the people inside would feel it. The racing game was called VELOCITY RALLY. Mimiru looked at him, "....huh...you don't want to drive?..."  
  
"....nope...you should drive Mimiru...just don't crash heh..."  
  
He then slipped the card into the card reader.  
  
Female Computer Voice: Reading card...accepted....Welcome to Velocity Rally...choose car.....car approved....choose track.....approved...race start in : Five, Four, Three, Two, One, GO!  
  
Stepping on the accelerator the car quickly advanced passing by the others. The car tilted back as they went up a large hill and Tsukasa kept looking at the screen as he was pushed into his chair. Grinning Mimiru quickly passed the others cars.  
  
"...ugh Mimiru...shouldn't you slow down a little bit?...."  
  
"...why?..."  
  
Point to the screen he sweatdroped, "...well at the speed you are going when we get to the top of the hill we'll probably go flying and crash..."  
  
"...ah good point..."  
  
It was too late though as the car was sent up into the air. The car tilted forward as it got closer to the pavement. Seeing a red button with the words "Boost" she pressed it and they were instantly pressed back into the chair. Luckily the car quickly flew forward and landed on the road without much work. Slamming her foot down on the accelerator Mimiru grinned as they passed the other cars again. A sudden turn appear up ahead but they were sent off the path and the car shook violently.  
  
Female Computer Voice:...Game Over  
  
Tsukasa rubbed his forehead as he felt dizzy from all the turns the car did. Mimiru hit the steering wheel and pouted, "...aww no fair we lost..."  
  
He chuckled, "...we'll you were going too fast...but even though we lost it sure was fun wasn't it?.."  
  
Smiling she nodded, "...yeah you're right...so how about we play another game?..."  
  
Nodding they both stepped out of the car and around the arcade while looking at the different types of games. Seeing a fighting game they both walked over to it. Tsukasa wondered if this game was new or not, "...BATTLE TOURNAMENT OF CHAOS....hm...never heard of this game...it must be new.."  
  
"...Oh I've heard of this game....", She then grinned while looking at him, "...who ever loses has to pay for lunch..."  
  
Smiling he nodded, "...Sure...so get ready to lose Mimiru heh..."  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Shinji: o . O...wow that chapter must be longer than the first one  
  
Kowaru: I think they are about even ^______^  
  
Darkness:...well I hope that all of you enjoyed this chapter...I'll have up chapter five faster than this one  
  
Tsukasa: that was a good chapter  
  
Darkness:...well the next chapter will start from where this one left off and it will include what happens when Tsukasa and Mimiru go to the carnival...well I hope that you keep reading and reviewing...ja 


	6. Entertainment

Darkness:...well I've gotten past most of the major quizzes that I have had to take and projects etc....so everything will be back to normal ^_____^   
  
Tsukasa:....as normal as it is in here - . -  
  
Shinji:...hey its pretty normal  
  
Kowaru:*is dressed in a bunny suit while carrying a large carrot* o . O....who said things here aren't normal?  
  
Sora:*slices kowaru's carrot in half* ^____^  
  
Darkness:....oh and one last thing ^__^ *smiles*...please stop telling me that Tsukasa is a girl...I own the entire series on dvd and I am very aware of that...and the next person who tells me will never be able to talk or move again ^__^  
  
Sora:...he'll do it too o . o...  
  
Darkness:...yes I will....^____^....well read the chapter and hope you enjoy it....*holds up massive sword* ^___^  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
Emotion  
  
Tsukasa looked puzzled as he looked at the armor that was on the wall, "...huh?..."  
  
"...this is a laser shooting game Tsukasa....on the front and back of the main armor it has a spot where you shoot the person, and if they are hit there they lose...don't tell me you haven't played one of these before?, " Mimiru giggled seeing the still puzzled expression on Tsukasa's face, "...you'll get it soon enough....just follow what I do okay...".  
  
Nodding he watched as Mimiru walked to the wall and grabbed the main armor and slowly put it on. Her arms then reached up and grabbed the a helmet which was painted a dark blue with lightning bolts running down the back. Looking at her Tsukasa put his hand over his mouth trying to keep his laughter from escaping his lips. Her head turned towards his direction, "...huh...what's so funny Tsukasa?..."  
  
Putting his hand out he pointed at her armor with his index finger and chuckled, "...gomen...its just that armor....it looks so weird...."  
  
As she looked down at herself Mimiru had to admit that Tsukasa did have a point. Laughing she nodded, "...yeah...I guess its silly hehe..."  
  
He quickly grabbed the same armor as her and placed it on himself, "...your armor from the world looks better..."  
  
Tsukasa instantly blushed when he had realized his thought had been spoken aloud. Mimiru grinned while looking at him, "...oh really?...."  
  
"...uh...I mean...that...uh...your armor in the world looks better because that armor looks so silly..."  
  
"...suuuure...."  
  
She giggled when she heard him give a sigh, "...come on the game is almost going to start..."  
  
Winking at him she walked into the massive dark arena as the now blushing boy followed her. /....uh...great....you really are a dumbass Tsukasa.../.   
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
Tsukasa walked out of the room with his arms hanging lifelessly to his sides and sighing, "...ugh...great we lost...."  
  
"....well someone kept getting KILLED the whole time!..."  
  
He scratched the back of his head while chuckling nervously, "...heh...guess I should of been more....um...careful?...."  
  
Both took the armor off and placed it back on their respective holding places, "...well I only got killed twice....and you got killed 20 times....are you sure you were even firing at the other people?..."  
  
Tsukasa had to admit that when they had went into the arena he had been, well completely clueless. Instantly he had gotten killed just five seconds after the game had began, then again, and again, and again, and again. By the end of the game he would just sit there and let the other players shoot him. Though that had ended up with Mimiru yelling at him constantly.  
  
"....well since its your fault that we lost you have to buy lunch...."  
  
"....do I?..."  
  
"....why you don't want to buy it?...."  
  
"....its just that...I've seen the way you eat...and I wouldn't be surprised if I ran out of money just from lunch..."  
  
"...hey I'm a growing girl Tsukasa!..."...she then grinned proudly, "....and I need all the food I can eat...."  
  
A bead of sweat rolled down the back of Tsukasa's head, "...are you sure you aren't pregnant?..."  
  
"...huh...WHAT?!...ugh...I'm gonna kill you!..."  
  
"....oh crap..."  
  
Tsukasa quickly began to run as fast as he could. He had learned that what bear had told him, the most scary thing was a girl that was really pissed off, was definitely true. She ran just as quickly as him, hoping to catch up soon. She then grinned and saw him run into a corner. Mimiru spoke in her most sweetest voice while looking around, "...oh Tsukasa where are you?..."  
  
Needless to say there was no way that he was going to fall for that. /....damn...I got to remember to keep my mouth shut next time.../. Her steps got closer, and closer. His breathing and her steps were all he could hear as a feeling of dread filled him. /....shit shit shit....I'm dead....maybe if I act as nice as hell she might not hurt me....yeah right...oh well it's the only thing I can do.../. He then stepped out of the shadows and smiled at her while backing up, "...uh...I was only kidding....you know I didn't meant that...."  
  
Seeing his smile made Mimiru blush faintly but she still growled, "...fine....you get away with this....but to make it up to me you are buying both lunch and what ever I want at the carnival..."  
  
Not wanting to get her more pissed off he nodded quickly, "...hai..."  
  
"....well now that its settled lets go eat!..."  
  
Tsukasa smiled and nodded while following her. He chuckled a bit thinking of how funny the scene of her chasing him must have been for other people. She smiled hearing his laughter. It had been such a short while since she had met Tsukasa outside of the world but she knew that he had changed, and it was for the better. Both soon reached the food court and Tsukasa looked at all the food selections that they had, "...wow....they have everything here..."  
  
"...yep...great isn't it...hehe...."  
  
"....so what do you want to eat Mimiru?...."  
  
"...hm?....I don't know....pizza!..."  
  
"...well that was fast...."  
  
He grinned a bit as she giggled while walking over to a table. Mimiru sat down as Tsukasa went over to order the pizza. He returned a few minutes later with two large cokes and the receipt from the pizzeria. Handing Mimiru her soda he sat down and sipped some of the liquid while leaning back against the chair. She smiled at him and Tsukasa just blushed and slipped down into the chair, "...hm?..."  
  
"....its just that...outside of the world you seem more happier now....I'm glad...."  
  
"....I am too....I finally got to meet you...and to be that was worth all the things I went through in the world...."  
  
Now it was Mimiru's turn to blush as she stared at the table. His lips curled into a slightly smile while looking at her. What Tsukasa had said had been true. All the pains and troubles had been worth it just to see her and all his other friends. Although the world had brought its troubles it had also brought its gifts, Mimiru and Bear were definitely evidence of that. He still wondered what had happened to the character of his in the world. Although it was a character it was also a deep part of Tsukasa's being. He had been him forever in his mind since he didn't remember anything at the time.   
  
It was the other part of his soul. The other part of his identity. That character and he had grown together and melded into one as time passed and he knew that it would fill him with sadness if he ever found that the character had been deleted. Maybe one day he will log into the world and there will be his character greeting him with the same shy and solemn expression.   
  
Tsukasa's grey bangs covered the top half of his face as he sipped on his drink. Mimiru wondered what he was thinking about since he hadn't talked in a few minutes, but she thought it would be better to not question him about it, "....so Tsukasa what do you plan on doing when you graduate from high school?...."  
  
Taking a sip of his drink Tsukasa remained silent but then spoke softly, "....in all honesty I don't know....I've never really cared much about school or the future for that matter....but if I had to choose something then I think that I would be a writer like bear...."  
  
She smiled hearing him, "...really?...that sounds great Tsukasa....I'm sure that you would be a great writer...as for me...I want to be a singer....I know it sounds silly but that's what I really want to be....."  
  
He sat up straight and smiled slightly, "...its not silly....if that is what you really want to be then do all you can to achieve it...and one day you will be a great singer...."  
  
Mimiru blushed and nodded. He then grinned while looking at her, "...just one thing..."  
  
"...hm?...."  
  
"....you'll dedicate a song to me...."  
  
"....as long as you dedicate a book to me...."  
  
Both smiled at each other and talked in unison, "...deal..."  
  
A waiter came carrying their pizza and greeted them then went back to his work. Tsukasa took one slice out of the box and ate a small bit of it. He was surprised at how good it tasted. Minutes passed and both soon finished the pizza. Tsukasa leaned back against his seat, "...wow that was good...I don't think I can move though hehe..."  
  
"...me neither..."  
  
Tsukasa grinned, "....well you did eat more of it than I did...."  
  
"....hehe...well I was hungry...."  
  
"....heh...."  
  
Looking at his wrist Tsukasa noticed that it was barely 3 pm, "....well the carnival is gonna start in about two hours...we can go walking and maybe hang out around there for awhile..."  
  
"...sure...lets go...."  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Darkness: well hope you enjoyed the chapter ^___^   
  
Sora: o . O...tsukasa laughed?...wow  
  
Tsukasa:...hey I laugh...sometimes - . -  
  
Kowaru: o .o...you do?  
  
Tsukasa:...yes - . -  
  
Shinji: o .o...you sure?  
  
Tsukasa:......  
  
Sora:*taps tsukasa* o . O....  
  
Darkness:...aww he's ignoring us o . O...oh well ^___^....I'll have the next chapter up soon....please review! Ja! 


End file.
